civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawaii (Kamehameha)
Hawaii led by Kamehameha is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Janboruta, JFD, Reedstilt, Hangman, and Chris Sifniotis. It is part of the Polynesia Civilization Pack, and will require Brave New World and the Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia. Overview Hawaii Hawai'i is made up of eight islands placed some 2000 miles southwest of North America, deep in the northern Pacific Ocean. Constantly created, formed and reformed by underwater volcanic activity, the Hawaiian islands sit on top of a hotspot - a magma source fed by the underlying mantle. As the Pacific plate moves northwest the hotspot remains under Hawai'i, creating new volcanoes and fertile land. The Hawaiian climate is typically tropical for the most part, but the islands themselves vary a great deal in their local climates, as a result resorts tend to face windward. Kamehameha One of the most respected leaders in Hawaiian history, Kamehameha I was the first man to unify all the Hawaiian Islands, establishing the independent Kingdom of Hawaii. His birth and early actions in life fulfilled many ancient Hawaiian prophecies, and he became one of the greatest warriors in recorded Hawaiian history. Beyond his military prowess, Kamehameha was also a great statesman, and established important wartime edicts which have become the basis for many humanitarian laws around the world. Dawn of Man Greetings and blessings be upon you, Kamehameha the Great, chosen by the heavens to unite your scattered peoples. Oh mighty King, you were the first to bring the Big Island of Hawai’I under one solitary rule in 1791 AD. This was followed with the merging of all the remaining islands under your standard in 1810. As the first King of Hawai’I, you standardized the legal and taxation systems and instituted the Mamalahoe Kanawai, an edict protecting civilians in times of war. You ensured the continued unification and sovereignty of the islands by your strong laws and deeds, even after your death in 1819. Oh wise and exalted King, your people wish for a kingdom of their own once more and require a leader of unparalleled greatness! Will you answer their call and don the mantle of the Lion of the Pacific? Will you build a kingdom that stands the test of time? Introduction: Greetings and blessings upon you, friend. I am Kamehameha, Great King of this strand of islands. Defeat: The hard-shelled crab yields, and the lion lies down to sleep. Kanaloa comes for me now. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Establish the Pa Ku'ialua The ancient art of Kapu Ku'ialua slowly fades from the minds of the Hawaiian people. We must found schools to ensure this martial art remains strong in our people's culture. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Hawaii * Player must have researched Education * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Culture * 200 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Land units trained in a city with a University receive an additional 10 XP * All units trained in a city with a University receive the 'Olohe promotion, which gives a +10% combat bonus and the ability to heal 15 damage when it kills an enemy unit. Proclaim the Kanawai Mamalahoe Let us bring peace to our civilians by proclaiming the Kanawai Mamalahoe; the Law of the Splintered Paddle, that every elderly person, woman and child might lie by the roadside in safety. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Hawaii * Must have 5 Military Units or more * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate * of military units * 20 Gold Rewards: * Empire enters a Golden Age for of military units * 2 turns Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your shirts and doing the hula dance. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: XML * Sukritact: Map, Events and Decisions support * Janboruta: Art * JFD: Lua * Reedstilt: Writing * Chris Sifniotis: Writing * Hangman: Unit model * Andrew Holt: Dawn on Man audio Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Oceanic Cultures Category:Polynesia Pack Category:61 Civ Battle Royale